


who's got their claws in you my friend?

by Greeklissa



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dubious Consent, F/M, Graphic Description, Oral Sex, Other, Rough Sex, Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-06 20:33:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15893616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greeklissa/pseuds/Greeklissa
Summary: Modern AU. Lorelai is from a well to do crime family. Her father recently begins conducting business with the Lothbroks. But is that all they want from the Omega and her Beta sister?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first story that I've published in almost a decade. I'm a little rusty and to be honest, nervous about posting it. It's definitely a work in progress. I tagged dubcon because I'm not entirely sure if an Omega can give proper consent while in estrous so I wanted to be safe than sorry!

Lorelai woke up that morning without a clue as to what her father had in store for her. She followed her morning routine of bathing, brushing back her long dark hair, and smudging makeup on to her blue eyes. She finished putting her green dress on and went downstairs for breakfast with her father and her sister. 

 

Her sister Beatrice handed her the plate of waffles and huffed to Lorelai "Do you know who father is suddenly doing business with?" 

 

Lorelai shook her head as she loaded her plate with food. "No, who?"

 

"The Lothbroks"

Lorelai choked on the bit of food that was going down and looked at her father. "Why in God's name are we doing business with them?" The Lothbroks were another crime family in the city. Although their reach was much further than her own's family's. Lorelai was familiar with them as they had met before but they were far more intimidating to her than her own family. 

Her father Giorgos looked down at her and shrugged "There was an opportunity that came about and I took it. I would have been a fool not to."

 

Beatrice snorted and asked "So guess who's coming to dinner tonight?" 

 

"....the Lothbroks? Here?"

 

"You got it!" crowed her sister. "Personally I'm excited to meet them and see how they run their business." 

 

"I'm sure that's all you're excited about." sniped Lorelai. "I however, have to worry about my status. I've heard they're all Alphas and I don't want to deal with the Alpha/Omega dichotomy at dinner tonight. That's all Alphas ever seem to be interested in." Truthfully Lorelai was concerned about Alphas because the time was drawing close to when she went into heat. And thrusting her into a room full of Alphas never helped things. 

 

Her father reached over and patted her hand "Now, Now Lorelai. There's nothing to worry about. I'm sure they'll all be perfect gentleman. And I believe one or two of them are Betas like your sister."

 

"How delightful." quipped Lorelai sarcastically.

 

"Be polite" scolded her father. "I know you're not a child anymore so you must be wary of your interactions with these men."

 

"Yes father." 

 

"You know their mother recently died." Giorgos said. "Take care not to mention her and I'm sure you'll be fine."

 

"Father, we're not idiots." sniped Beatrice. "We know better than to mention somebody's dead mother, given ours isn't alive either."

 

"All will be well then" reassured her father, but if Lorelai didn't know any better she could have sworn he was talking to himself.

 

As the hours dwindled and it became closer to the time they would arrive Lorelai found herself growing more concerned. She kept braiding her hair nervously. When she found herself within an hour of their arrival she began to finish getting ready. She put on one of her favourite dresses so she would feel more comfortable, subsequently avoiding any room for potential embarrassment. 

 

She made her way downstairs and found Beatrice already sitting in the formal living room. Lorelai noticed that her sister's blonde hair was also pulled back into a braid and she was in a formal blue gown that had Lorelai envious. Where she had always been short and rounder her sister was tall and lithe. 

 

Her musings on the differences between her and her sister were cut short by the doorbell ringing. Lorelai suddenly felt like she was going to be sick. Sure, her family had hosted a number of other crime families but none as dangerous or that reached so far as the Lothbroks. She felt totally out of her element as her father rushed to get the door. 

 

"Gentleman" greeted her father. "Please come in and make yourselves at home."

 

"Thank you Giorgos for your hospitality." came a melodic voice that Lorelai couldn't quite place. It had been years since Lorelai had seen the Lothbroks only occasionally running into them at clubs or in the same social circle. Her friend had dated Ubbe Lothbrok for some time so she was at least familiar with him. 

 

"And so it begins." she thought to herself as she got up with her sister to greet their guests. 

Her father extended his hand out to her "Gentleman these are my daughters Lorelai and Beatrice."

The brother closest to Lorelai extended his hand and said "Ivar". While his tone sounded pleasant he looked anything but. His blue eyes looked menacing and his smile cruel as he shook her hand.

 

"Oh Lord." thought Lorelai as she took in the attractive man in front of her. Quickly scanning the rest of the brothers Lorelai found herself thinking they were all attractive. So Lorelai found herself smiling as she took Ivar's hand and shook it.

 

Beatrice, never one to be outdone, stepped in and took Ivar's hand as well. However Ivar looked less enthused about the Beta sister than he did the Omega. 

 

Soon introductions were finished and they all made their way into the formal living room where her father's housekeeper had drinks awaiting them. Lorelai breathed in the scent, at least three of them were Alphas, and thought this was going to be a long night.

Ubbe looked up and requested a gin and tonic from their housekeeper Charles, Hvitserk and Ivar did the same while Sigurd only requested water. 

 

"I don't like my senses dulled while conducting business." explained Sigurd to Beatrice. Beatrice nodded from their place on the couch together. 

 

Lorelai mentally rolled her eyes at the condescension in his tone. 

 

"So, Lorelai," started Ivar "your father says that you are studying at university?" 

 

"Yes!" came Lorelai's eager reply. "I'm studying history. Specifically Ancient Greece."

 

"What about Greece interests you?" asked Hvitserk. 

 

"Everything!" gushed Lorelai. 

 

Ubbe smiled "Ivar studied history too while at Uni." 

 

Lorelai turned to Ivar and asked "What did you concentrate on?" 

 

Ivar mused and said "The Vikings mainly. Our family name is said to go back to the time of the Vikings and I found that fascinating." 

 

"I know what you mean," agreed Lorelai "Our family is obviously Greek so that's why I find studying Ancient Greece so interesting." 

 

Ivar nodded and Giorgos announced that dinner was ready and for the families to make their way into the dining room. Lorelai began to think that the night wasn't going so badly. If only she knew what her father and the Lothbroks had in store for her next.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lorelai finds out what her father and the Lothbroks really wanted at dinner and the arrangement they came to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you for the kudos that have been left so far on this work! I really appreciate it. :) Now we're starting to delve into deeper waters here.

As dinner continued on Lorelai found herself relaxing with the glass of wine she was drinking. The wine dulling her nerves since her status as an Omega hadn't been brought up for the table to talk about. However, the more she looked at Ivar the more he looked on edge. She was curious as to what had him so uncomfortable in her home. Was it a lack of hospitality? No, that couldn't be it. Whatever it was he looked to be reaching a point where he no longer wanted to talk. 

Interrupting her musings Ivar's facade slipped and fell "I grow tired of these false pleasantries Giorgos, tell your daughters why we're really here and why we're taking the Stasinopoulos family under our wing." 

Giorgos paled as if he had seen a ghost "Ivar - I hardly think it's ti-"

"It's time." announced Ivar "You see, ladies, in exchange for protection your father is giving you to us."

Beatrice looked to Lorelai who's visage suddenly appeared quite ill. "As in for the night?" asked Beatrice "Or ..."

"No," said Ubbe "Not just for the night. You are each to become part of our clan and to mate one of us, or two of us." 

At this Lorelai visibly flinched and Hvitserk continued "Your sister being an Omega is incredibly rare. None of us have ever laid with an Omega before so your father used her as the leverage he needed to secure a partnership with us." He flashed a grin at Giorgos who looked like he was regretting the whole thing. 

Lorelai could hear her blood pumping in her ears. Father is selling me off to the highest bidder, she thought. She was suddenly on the verge of tears which Ivar took notice of. 

"Now, now Lorelai. There's no need for tears. We promise to take care of you the way an Omega should be taken care of." He tried to sound reassuring but even to his own ears it sounded more threatening than anything. 

Her gaze landed on her father and she began crying at him "How could you do this to me? You know how I feel about being an Omega. You've always said that you would never use my status as a bargaining chip. And now you've whored me out to three Alphas and a Beta?"

Sigurd ahem'ed "Technically it's just the three Alphas. I'm not interested in what an Omega has to offer. I am however interested in your sister." To which Beatrice on his left spat at him. Sigurd jumped up as if he'd been burned "You're lucky that I'm more forgiving than my brothers Beatrice. I understand that you're upset. But that's no reason to be disgusting about this." Beatrice huffed "There's every reason! I've barely spoken to you and I'm suddenly expected to mate with you. And my sister is expected to mate with your three brothers! That doesn't even make sense!" 

Ubbe sighed "It may not seem like it makes sense but it does to us and that's what matters. Come now, Lorelai! Beatrice! Go get your things from your room so we can leave tonight." 

"We're leaving tonight?" whined Lorelai "I don't even get another night to think this through?"

"Absolutely not" said Ivar. "We don't want to have to worry about whether you'll run or not. So it's better that you leave with us tonight. And isn't it better that you leave the man you feel has "whored you out" ?" 

Beatrice took her sister's hand at the table and nodded "It's for the best that we are leaving tonight." Still holding her sister's hand she stood up and they began to make their way upstairs when Ivar stood up clutching his cane. "Ubbe! Hvitserk! Go with them and make sure they don't try any funny business." 

Hvitserk nodded and made his way over to the girls at the entrance of the dining room "I'll follow Beatrice with Sigurd to make sure she doesn't try anything. Ubbe can handle Lorelai." 

Lorelai made a face as Ubbe began to follow her to her bedroom and sighed. Why was this happening to her? What had she done to anger the universe that it would be so cruel on her to force her to sleep with not only two, but three Alphas. As she began to gather her favourite things she began to feel a pain in her stomach. One that she recognized as her heat coming on. Oh no, she thought, this can't possibly be happening. But she knew that stress was a factor in premature heats. She could only hope that Ubbe hadn't picked up on the difference in her scent. 

As Ubbe watched her pack he began to breathe in the scent of her and he almost choked. There was an aroma in the air, like lavender, that hadn't been there a moment before. "Lorelai, are you going into heat?" 

Her face reddened and she nodded. No use in lying to him she thought. This man would soon know everything about her. 

Ubbe shouted over to Hvitserk "She's going into heat. Go tell Ivar and see what he wants to do." 

Hvitserk quickly ran down the stairs "Ivar! Lorelai is going into heat. Should we just stay here for the night or do we make her finish packing her things?" 

"Have her finish packing. I'd rather not fuck his daughter with Giorgos sitting in the living room."

Giorgos sputtered "Yes, I appreciate that Ivar." 

Ivar just shrugged and motioned to Hvitserk to go back up the stairs. When he reached the top of the stairs Hvitserk told Ubbe "Let her finish packing but hurry her along. And help her if you can. Ivar wants to get her out of here asap." Ubbe nodded "Understood." He turned to Lorelai who was packing her dresses into a suitcase "Hurry up and only bring your most valuable possessions. Things you can't live without. We aren't going to keep you naked and chained in a room. We'll be treating you like any other member of our family. Only you'll be infinitely more precious to us than them." 

Lorelai turned to Ubbe just as she heard Beatrice announce "done!" from her room next door. "I'm finished Ubbe. Can you help me get my suitcase down the stairs?"

Ubbe walked into her room and grabbed her suitcase from her hands. For the first time he noticed the vast size difference between them. Lorelai looked up at him and nodded her thanks as he began to carry her suitcase out the door. Lorelai fell back waiting for Beatrice and clutched at her sister's hand. "I feel so sick." she whispered. "You look sick." said Beatrice. 

When they reached the bottom of the stairs their father was waiting for them but Lorelai refused to even look at him as he attempted to try and say goodbye. "Goodbye father." And with that Lorelai walked out of her father's house with her younger sister holding her hand.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here it finally is - the sex. Or at least the beginning of it.

Ivar brought in more blankets to Lorelai as she continued to build her nest in her new room at the Lothbrok's house. "How many more of these do you need?" he asked exasperated. 

"This should do. Thank you for thinking to grab some of the blankets from my home. I've used them to nest before and I feel comfortable with them."

Ivar shrugged "It was nothing" 

Hvitserk came in the room holding more blankets although these stunk of Alpha and Lorelai wrinkled her nose. "What are those?"

"These are blankets from Ivar, Ubbe, and myself for your nest.." replied Hvitserk. "Are they not to your liking?"

"No" answered Lorelai "They're fine. They just smell ... different to me."

Ivar huffed "You don't know what an Alpha's release smells like?" 

Lorelai turned red "No, actually, I don't. I've yet to sleep with an Alpha. I'm surprised my father didn't use that to his advantage. His virgin Omega daughter."

"You're a virgin?" breathed Hvitserk. "As in you've never done anything with another Alpha? How have you made it through your heats?"

Lorelai shrugged "I've never had a heat bad enough to where I need a partner. I've always been able to ride them out alone."

"Enough chit chat" cut in Ivar "Hviterk - out. You know that I get her first."

"First?" asked Lorelai "The three of you plan on sharing me?"

"Absolutely" grinned Hvitserk. "But given that this deal was the brain child of Ivar's he does get you first. I get you next, and Ubbe gets you last. But don't worry you'll be so strung out in estrous you won't care who gets you and when."

Lorelai was about to reply when another stomach pain wracked through her and she felt slick begin to gather between her legs. Ivar began to sniff the sir and pushed Hvitserk out of the room. "She's going into heat. Get out, it's my turn." 

Hvitserk returned to the living room where Beatrice was sitting with Ubbe and Sigurd. She looked up and asked "So what? I'm supposed to sit out here and listen to the three of you gang bang my sister?" 

"No" replied Ubbe "Sigurd will take you into his room and the two of you can talk more." 

Beatrice nodded, that was preferable to listening to her sister get her brains fucked out. 

Back in the room Ivar was pacing as Lorelai rolled on the floor in pain. Her eyes were blown out and more slick began to drip from in between her legs as she breathed in the scent of Alpha around her. 

Ivar dropped his cane and crawled into her nest with her. Lorelai's head snapped up and she whimpered "Are you going to take care of me?" 

"Absolutely" grinned Ivar. "I'm going to do so much to you little one. You'll be begging for me even when my brothers are fucking you." 

Lorelai moaned at his crass words and felt the slick run down her legs. She spread her legs and motioned at Ivar to come between them. Ivar smirked and shook his head. "You're going to have to do better than that to get me to come in between those thighs." 

Lorelai whined "What do you want from me Ivar? Do you want me to tell you how badly I need you to fuck me? How badly I want you inside me?" 

"Yes, that's working" 

"That my pussy is yours Ivar? Even when I'm fucking your brothers?" 

Ivar smiled cruelly and crawled between her legs. As she began to try and writhe against him to search for friction he tut-tutted. "Not yet sweet girl, now tell me again what you want."

"I want you inside of me" wailed Lorelai "I need it."

"What exactly do you want inside of you? And where inside of you? A finger in the ear perhaps?" 

"No Ivar, I need your fingers in my cunt. Not my ear." 

Ivar laughed "In your cunt you say? I can do that for you. "

Ivar removed her underwear and slowly pressed a finger inside of Lorelai and her insides immediately gripped it, pulling at it. "So greedy" moaned Ivar as he slipped in a second finger. Lorelai's eyes fluttered closed and she let out a soft "'yes". Ivar began to pump his fingers in and out fucking her with them. And Lorelai took it all and begged for more. "Ivar please, I need more" 

"More you greedy little slut? What else do you want?"

"Can you please play with my clit?" panted Lorelai. Ivar nodded and his thumb began to run back and forth over her clit and she immediately started squealing. 

"Careful Lorelai, my brothers might hear you and decide they need to come in now to have you."   
Lorelai tried to calm down and remain quiet but it was impossible! Everything felt so good. She felt like she was on fire, but in the best way possible. Suddenly the pressure inside of her began to build and she could feel herself rapidly approaching orgasm. "Ivar! I'm going to come!" 

"Then come you little slut, come all over my hand." 

With that Lorelai's eyes rolled in the back of her head and she swore that she saw stars. 

She felt movement in between her legs and she looked down and saw Ivar coming closer to her. "We didn't even get to taking off your dress! We need to fix that, I want to see your tits." 

Lorelai's face warmed at his words but her body clenched in pleasure. She helped Ivar remove her dress and her bra and laid naked before him. Ivar breathed out through his nose and said nothing at first. Examining her as if she were some sort of rare specimen in a lab. Finally his hand went to her left breast and he began to play with it. Pinching the nipple until it was firm. The right breast got the same treatment and his mouth closing over the tip of it. She squealed in pleasure as she felt him bite down on her nipple. "Oh Ivar that feels so good."   
"It doesn't hurt?" he cooed at her while breathing over the breast he had just bit. 

"No, it does. But in a good way."

"Good" he smiled and turned to her left breast. Leaning down he sucked the nipple into his mouth and bit down even harder causing Lorelai to shriek in a mix of pain and pleasure. 

Ivar sighed "I would make you suck my cock but honestly all I can think about is being inside that tight, wet, cunt of yours." 

"Yes" begged Lorelai. "Please put your cock inside of me. I need it so badly."

Ivar quickly divested himself of his shirt and pants and lined himself up with Lorelai's body. He began to rub his dick on her lips gathering the wetness there. And trying to be mindful that she had never had a dick inside of her before, he moved in slowly. Lorelai's eyes widened in pain and she began to whimper as Ivar's cock traveled further inside of her. Oh God it hurt! He began to wait and grunted out between clenched teeth "You're so tight. I think you're going to actually kill me with your pussy." Lorelai giggled and realized the pain was abating. It still felt foreign to her but at least it no longer hurt like it did. The amount of slick she was producing between her legs helped lubricate her. 

"Ivar, you can move now" she groaned softly. Ivar began to pick up the pace sliding in and out of her. Suddenly his hand was in her hair pulling her neck to the side "Do you want to be mine?" 

"Ivar, what?" 

"Do you want to be mine? I want to claim you as mine."

"What about your brothers?" gasped Lorelai as Ivar hit a particularly sensitive spot inside of her. 

"You can be theirs too! We can share you. You can be pair bonded to more than one person."

At this point Lorelai was so far in her own bliss she didn't care what ivar was talking about or what he meant. All she knew was that she wanted to be his and whoever else wanted her. This was the best she had ever felt. "Yes, Ivar. I want to be yours." 

With that Ivar nuzzled the skin of her neck between ear and collarbone and started lightly tracing the area with his tongue. He gasped as he felt her pussy clench around him. He leaned forward and bit her - hard. Lorelai screamed so loudly in pleasure she was sure the boys outside heard her. She continued moving with Ivar's hips and greeting his thrusts with her hips. Ivar began to lick the blood from the wound on her neck and he could feel himself getting ready to knot. He began fucking her faster and quicker, snapping his hips against hers and groaning out loud. After Lorelai squeezed him again in an almost painful vice grip he felt himself beginning to come into her. Lorelai could feel his come squirting up inside of her as his dick began to swell and the knot kept them there. Sighing she began to run her fingers through his hair as he latched on to a breast again.   
If this was getting fucked by the Lothbroks then Lorelai could certainly get used to it.


End file.
